Lessons from a Honeymoon
by yourjodeanfaceblog
Summary: This little scene has been in my head since I first saw the telemovie. That last kiss spoke volumes about how happy their honeymoon was so I embellished on the unseen. I tried something new inserting thoughts into some pillow talk, I hope it reads the way I intended. Please leave feedback, it's much appreciated. As always, I do not own Doctor Blake Mysteries. Merely inspired by it.


He crept in as quietly as possible. She was sleeping in their bed, in their room, in their home. Their first night back from honeymoon and he had promised to let her know when he was home. After being interrupted by Matthew earlier, they had unfinished business. But he couldn't do it. He was exhausted and she was sleeping so beautifully. Tired as he was though, he stood and watched her for a bit before going to change. He slipped into bed trying not to disturb her. Sleep took him immediately.

"You promised to wake me." He had no idea what time it was when a sweet sleepy voice woke him, warming his ear, hands going down his ribs to rest on his hip.

"You looked like a sleeping angel, I couldn't do it." He said sleepily over his shoulder as he felt her hand sliding south, going into his pajamas.

"Well I don't feel like an angel." And she bit his ear.

Now he was awake! He turned on her quickly, placing her on her back as he did so. Staring down into those beautiful pools of love, all his weight pressing down on her, and she absolutely loved it. Her hands reached down to grab two handfuls of ass and she laughed her wicked laugh before claiming his mouth with her smile.

 _He had discovered this devious bedroom laugh of hers on the second night of their honeymoon and it was now his most favorite sound in the whole world. The first time he heard it he thought it was nerves, but four months later he knew otherwise. She wasn't a particularly giggly woman, which made it all the more special. And it did things to him, this raspy breathy laugh, more so than even her moans of ecstasy. Well, maybe not more so, but affected him in the most delicious way. It was the way she expressed her love for him, letting him see her happiness in place of words with this laugh she only shared in their most private moments._

 _Sometimes he would laugh with her and the most fun, playful lovemaking would follow. Sometimes he would devour her quickly, overtaken by his carnal reaction to it as they would set soar in a flash. Sometimes he would take her laugh and turn its joy into a slow beautiful celebration of their love with tears in his eyes. They loved each other so much. She never imagined a man could have so much feeling, but her Lucien did. And he was so generous with it. It took her breath away, how much he loved her._

With her hands moving up his back, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders... "Welcome home Dr. Blake." She said with those smiling eyes he loved more than life.

"Welcome home Mrs. Blake." He reveled in calling her that every single time. There was such a beautiful journey behind her new name. It felt as if they had fought the entire universe to give it to her, and won.

He was up on his arms looking down at her, his Jean, covering her with all his weight and love. Deciding where to take her, this time. How to take her over the edge, to make her feel beautiful and delicate and sexy, this time. She had delivered the laugh, now where to go? He had learned she relished in feeling his size, in every way. So he stayed where he was, on her, as he began to celebrate her.

 _They were tucked into each other late one night, early in the honeymoon, when she told him how safe she felt in his arms. How tiny and secure he made her feel. After forcing herself to stand as tall as she could, for so long, to prove she was strong enough to everyone including herself, it was nice to finally lean on someone. Her fear of survival was gone. Her fear of losing him was gone. She wasn't standing on fragile ground, alone anymore, there was a strong foundation under her feet now. No matter how she felt on any given day, Jean had her Lucien. She had always been a confident woman, but there was now a new power behind it, and it kept her hungry for the man who brought it there. She had a husband who relished her mind more than her beauty, and he told her as much as often as possible. It was all so glorious._

 _She was used to him changing their pace, that was part of her giddiness when they would begin. Every time, a new adventure. It brought tears to her eyes sometimes, when she could feel him slow their lovemaking because, "every time is a celebration of us, and we took time, so I want to worship you that way. I always want you to feel like the gift you are." He had a thousand ways to say the same thing… to tell her he loved her, and she never tired of hearing them. More importantly, she knew he would never tire of saying them. But he knew how to have fun too. Although neither of them were surprised by it, they were both very happy about just how compatible they were in the bedroom. It was like they were born to fit together._

"Remind me to kill Matthew tomorrow." Deciding they should have some fun this night, he winked as he leaned down to take her delicious bottom lip between his teeth.

Reading his cue, her hands returned to his bum for another squeeze as she laughed against his mouth, "It would be a pity to have to find a new lodger." She said teasingly as his lips moved to her neck. "I'll do my best to have made it worth the wait."

"Or maybe I should kill them all, and the bloody phone." He smiled down at her with a mischievous grin, and they were gone.


End file.
